HetaOni: The Time Loops
by Luna-the-Chosen-Angel
Summary: A review of all the time loops of HetaOni with choices being made at every corner, will they ever truly escape the time loops? A story of HetaOni from my OC's point of view. WARNING OC's


HetaOni Loops

1st Loop Part 1

"So, this is the place we told North Italy we would meet him at? Wow." I say calmly.

"Lucretia, I could like, totally live in this place, it is not scary at all." LaElla states.

I walk up to the door, my white blonde hair flittering about in the wind. "Ready for some fun, La?" I ask, looking back at her blue eyes for even a hint of fear. Little did we know that we very well should have turned from the house, and run screaming away from it.

I gripped the germanic-esque cross with my hand, hoping that everything would be fine, on a whim.

"-Hello? Sayania? You awake, I said, 'yeah.' Let's go now." I jumped at the words spoken very close to me, she even used my nation name...

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out." I explain as I open the door.

I let LaElla walk in first, as much as I do not want to allow my little sister to go in first. As soon as she is in, I quickly follow her, not wanting her to fall into any possible traps, but due to my inattention to how I let go of the door, it slammed loudly shut, jostling LaElla and I, so we both yelp in suprise.

I turn back to the door as if I can prevent it from making any further noise despite the fact that it already was shut. When I realize nothing can be done, I turn back just to hear LaElla scream and run up the stairs of the house. I see this grey blob of a thing start to rush after her, so I yell something at it, not anything intelligible, that's for sure. It then turns to look back at me, then I run off the other direction.

I run, praying internally that it will not chase either of us, but if it does I hope it chases me, a quick look back tells me that it did in fact follow me. I see a door but do not bother to test it as the thing is much too close to stop so quickly, so I rush faster so I can charge through the open door in front of me. I charge through the open door and slam it shut, and then I hide under the table in a quick instinctual choice of hiding places. The creature bursts in, it looks around rapidly. It goes past me to a solid cupboard area, then it turns around and walks around the room. The creature stands in the middle of the room for a few minutes as I hold my breath desperately hoping to not be found. After a minute, I realize I need to breath, so I breath as quietly as I can, then the monster leaves the room, the door slamming shut behind it somehow.

I wait for a good while underneath the table. After about ten minutes of me being under the table and the monster being gone, I feel I am safe, then I see legs of a human walk in, coming straight at me, then they kneel down and I see America. America holds out a hand for me, which I take.

"Thanks," I murmer. "Wait! Did you- that thing?" I yelp as I think of that thing, then I think of my little sister-nation being in the same room as that thing.

"What? I hate to say this, but that didn't make any sense." America questions.

"Sorry... I am... There was this thing that chased me and I wondered where LaElla is and if she's, like, in danger..." I try.

"LaElla is her too? So you two really do come in a pack." America snarks.

"Yeah, I guess, I am going to go look for La, I will be right back!" I say, rushing off out of the room, back to the main hall, then I run up the stairs. I turn right, seeing a door, I open it to find nothing there.

I turn back, then I dart past the stairs and crash into France, where we both promptly fall to the floor.

"I am so sorry France, it's just that I lost LaElla after that monster-" I desperately explain, still concerned for my sister.

"It's alright, mon cherie, and not that I mind the position we are in, but I'd prefer to be on top." France sneakily says, and I fall out of his lap and rush to get up.

"Could you help me find LaElla?" I ask, holding out a hand for him to help him up.

He takes my hand and stands up. "Yes, cher, I would love to help you find little LaElla."

"Hey! Who are you calling little, French pervert?" LaElla's voice chides from behind the stairwell.

I let go of France's hand to rush to LaElla, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I ran away from you, but at least the monster followed me and I just-" I rush out before she interrupts me.

"But that was the point of why I ran up the stairs, so that it would not hurt you, and so you were safe." LaElla says, looking concerned.

"Oh girls, do not fight over keeping each other safe, is it not enough that you are both safe and sound?" France points out.

"Oh, right, America, I left America downstairs, in the heat of the moment as my concern for you overroad my concern about any possible dangers around..." I recall suddenly. "Oops..."

Suddenly a scream distracts us from eachother as we hear it. It sounded like it was nearby, then I hear someone yell, "Japan-aru! No!" That had to be China... I rush off to where I heard the scream, which was way too close by for comfort. In my rush I do not see the person I run past who catches me and pulls me into an unknown room, where it is dark as the door slams shut. I also hear a loud click, then the light is turned on and I see Prussia. He turns and locks the door and I am about to protest.

"Prussia, we need to help them, well from whatever happened. We cannot just leave them!" I cry, and Prussia nods.

"Don't be so worried, America was in there, so they'll be fine, he can be the hero now." Prussia says, holding onto me tighter. There was a noise of someone trying to open the door, and the lock held firm as we both held out breathe, there was no one yelling or saying anything, so I did not feel that I should make any noises to alert whatever was at teh door that we were in this room, let alone that I should open the door for them.

Prussia and I had stood there silently, hoping that whatever was out there would not enter or that the door would not open up without our consent. After a minute or so, we hear retreating footsteps, so we let out breaths out.


End file.
